1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an administration server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, information processing apparatuses such as portable telephones achieve more and more functions. Information processing apparatuses capable of communicating by means of a plurality of communication methods, such as a communication using NFC (Near Field Communication) and a communication using IEEE 802.15.1 (which may also be referred to as “Bluetooth” (registered trademark), which may be hereinafter abbreviated as “BT”), have come on the market.
In such circumstances, a technique has been developed to perform communications upon switching a plurality of communication methods. For example, the specification of Japanese Patent No. 3671881 discloses a technique for selectively switching a plurality of different communication methods to identify a communication target apparatus with which communication is to be performed and communicating with the identified apparatus.